


The Crisis

by Sherlychan



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlychan/pseuds/Sherlychan
Summary: 胡编乱造





	The Crisis

The Crisis  
——

（1）  
十三第一次遇见小白时是在开学时嘈杂的校园。学校里混乱而拥挤，新生拖着大大小小的行李，家长跟随着更是增添了一份闹。十三到的早，寝室里就他一个人，而他已经早早的把行李归整好了。他把窗帘拉开放进阳光透气后，就戴着耳机在寝室里隔绝出一个小世界。那时，突然响起了敲门声，十三皱了下眉，起身去开门。

打开门，门外的男孩脚边堆着行李，穿着白色的短袖T恤，头发有些蓬乱，戴着黑框眼镜。倒不是什么出众的外貌，但是男孩冲他一笑，弯起了眼睛。十三的心里忽地一跳。

久未住人的寝室弥漫着灰尘气息，一开门时，有一丝清风吹入，窗口透进的阳光照亮了那些在空气中飘浮的尘埃，十三的耳机里正放着《Playing Love》，那便是他第一次遇见小白。

后来他们成了好朋友，这是十三没想到的。十三自小长在异国他乡，性子里不自觉地带上了疏离与冷淡，在哪儿都像是个局外人。但是耐不住小白热情得像个小太阳，冬日里都要暖烘烘，更别提他们相遇在暑气未消的九月，小太阳席卷进他的生命，把他生命里的阴影都要拂去。可是十三知道，他心中生长了只对小白一人的欲念藤蔓，日复一日的相处只会助长生长，而不会消减。

小白不会知道他虽然留着故作成熟的淡淡胡茬，却掩盖不了他唇的红和唇边一点小痣，他留着乱糟糟的头发，却遮不住垂下头时细长脖颈的那抹白。

这样的欲念本该被掩埋入土。十三是个冷惯了的人，他对于欲望并没有过于的追求，也没有一定要得到满足的执念。他小时候贪吃过糖果，有时候偷偷藏在枕头下，夜里含着颗糖甜甜入睡，结果吃坏了牙，痛得大哭，之后自己都不去碰糖果了，直到现在他也不爱吃甜的。“甜”是很多人对于美好的初次认识，一个人如果都能克服基因里本能的对“甜”的渴望，那他也没有什么其他的诱惑不能抵挡。

但是小白这样干净，却远比糖果还诱人。我能拒绝一切，除了诱惑。十三瞥了眼刚洗完澡出来的小白，身上薄薄的汗衫被水汽打得微透，男孩很瘦，汗衫贴着身体可以看到随呼吸起伏的薄薄胸膛和脆弱的肋骨。十三把目光重新放回书上，拿起玻璃杯喝了点水。小白拿毛巾粗糙地擦着头发，问十三今晚要不要一起拉片，十三漫不经心似的“嗯”了声，手指轻轻捻了捻书角。

（2）

放假时，寝室里只剩他们两人。小白自从知道十三在西班牙长大便好奇得不得了，于是特意翻出《午夜巴塞罗那》来。两个男孩子在窄小的寝室床上并着肩，看着一群男女的情情爱爱。躁动的夏日，异国多情的画家，年轻而迥异的女人们。

小白抱着膝盖，摸着下巴微微的胡渣问十三：你的话，喜欢维琪还是克里斯蒂娜？

十三看着小白黑框后的眼睛，反问了一个莫名的问题：你更像维琪还是克里斯蒂娜？

小白愣了下，认真地想了好一会儿，说：克里斯蒂娜吧。他接着说：那你呢？

十三的目光落在电影上，回答：也许有点玛丽亚。

小白听了便笑起来，说：你才不疯呢！

十三淡淡地笑了下没说什么。

小白过了会儿还是不放弃，问他：所以到底是维琪还是克里斯蒂娜？

十三回答：克里斯蒂娜吧。

小白追问：为什么？

十三瞥了眼小白，说：因为我喜欢甜的。

小白长长的“噢”了一声，靠了回去。

像夏日阳光最热烈时的浆果，咬下去有最甜蜜的汁溅出。十三的喉结微微滚动。少年人身上有香皂的淡淡香气，傍晚阳光的温暖和沐浴后的水气。十三挪了挪身子，电影结束了，他收了电脑，打算让小白回他床上去。小白去一把把被子裹过去，躺在床上不动了。

 

小白。十三叫他。

小白嗯了声还是没起身，他困了，又犯懒了，不想爬回自己的上铺，于是赖着不走了。十三垂了垂眼睛，去把灯关了，睡到了自己的床上。两个男孩身长腿长的，尽管瘦，躺在寝室小床上却并不宽敞。十三脚后跟放在床边，尽量与小白隔开。小白倒是没什么心理负担，没一会儿就睡着了，十三却不能。他同小白睡在同一个枕上，小白睡熟后动了动，他的发丝就在十三的鼻尖，十三微微呼吸就能嗅到男孩清淡的发香。十三挪了挪，鼻尖碰到了小白的后颈，他绷紧了身子，直到确认小白毫无反应，才放松下来，放任自己在男孩的味道中入睡。

（3）

一切都好像只是暗处隐秘的花香，直到升起的烟。

小白在抽烟，懒懒散散的，从上铺垂了一只手下来，手指夹着的烟细细升着烟气。十三进寝室时便看到小白手指间细细的烟气，他把椅子拉开把书包放在椅子上。小白听到声响便趴在上铺床栏边上看十三，他没有戴眼镜，就睁着半惺忪的眼睛看着十三说：你回来了啊。小白刚睡醒，处在漫长午睡后的空荡惆怅中。醒来时，寝室只有他一人，傍晚阳光懒洋洋地照进房间，小白感到脑袋沉重而意识漂浮，他没来由地觉得寂寞，觉得心口发闷，于是摸出一盒几乎是满的香烟——他没有烟瘾，只是知道怎样让那烟淌进身体里。他点上烟，只吸了一两口，烟气缓缓飘开，漫过他垂下床栏的手。

那时候，十三回来了。

十三站在床下，抬头看着趴在床栏上的小白，看他迷茫的双眼氤氲在烟气之后，压抑着心口悸动。说：你会抽烟啊。小白点点头，笑了下，说：你不喜欢烟味？那我不抽了。他这么说着就要掐灭烟头，十三下意识去捏住小白的指尖，说：不用。小白的手与他修长身躯不符，纤细而秀气，拿烟时有种漂亮少年的桀骜感，十三钟爱一切的美，爱冲突矛盾、爱难以捉摸。他忍不住拿过小白的烟放在唇间——他当然会，他在西班牙时曾躺在草坪上与棕发的高中少女分享过同一支香烟，在放学后空荡的校园里拖延着不回家吸最后一口香烟。但小白的烟又那么不同，滤嘴处微微湿润，入口微苦，他叹息，叹出一口白雾样的烟。

轻曼烟雾中，十三透过烟看到床栏上几近乖巧的小白，感到心口微微发痒，像是烟气钻进他心里了。他咬了咬滤嘴，突然拿下烟亲吻小白，一个尼古丁味道的亲吻，青涩间又偏偏有着撩人烟气。唇微厚，亲吻间微微湿润，那么柔软、那么诱人，他好像吻了他唇边那枚小痣。

一天在窗边沉默的身影，小白捡起他垂落下来的另一只耳机，只听到一首钢琴曲。问他为什么时，有一个冷静面具下破碎的慌乱。没什么，十三这么回答的。但是那是因为，十三初遇小白那天便是这首曲子，这首曲子让十三想起小白。

小白趴在床栏上，笑得微微狡黠，拿回烟吸了口，轻轻把烟吐在十三面上。

那烟后的笑，如花隔云端。

十三？小白叫他。

十三回过神来，才发现自己依然捏着烟，哪里有亲吻，不过是白日生梦，纯属妄念。十三低头，说：没事儿，我有时候也抽烟。

可是后来十三才知道，小白原来不该碰香烟。

（4）

那天是冬日难得好天气，他们一帮男生相约去打球。篮球划过一道弧线，撞在篮筐边上没进，小白跃起的身体落下，懊恼地低喊了声。其他人看到掉落的篮球便去抢，小白有些好强，边笑着边去抢，一不小心撞着人，别人没事，自己才摔了跤，他一边笑一边爬起来继续玩儿。兴许是大家闹得太开心，男孩子又对于运动竞技有天生有好胜心，一时间便激烈起来。小白突然又摔在地上，别人都没太在意，只想着他肯定又会马上笑着爬起来。只有十三注意到，小白坐在地上按着胸口，像是呼吸困难一样吸气，面上又出现抽痛的痕迹。十三把篮球一扔，跑到小白身边问：怎么了？小白小小地吸了口气，脸颊痛得抽了下，说：我……有气胸过。十三其实并不了解这是什么病，但是他看着小白面上的难受，身上的汗都凉了下来，他问：能站起来吗？我们去医院。说着就对小白伸出手臂环住他腰侧，小白靠着十三慢慢站起来，仍然微微佝着背不敢打直身体，但是他说：不用去医院，我缓缓就好了……

十三没理会他，沉着脸把他带到了医院。小白理亏加难受，后来要多乖又多乖，十三让他检查就检查，让他拍片就拍片，让他遵医嘱就遵医嘱。因此，小白为数不多的香烟便被十三强行没收，只留给了他一个漂亮的打火机让他百无聊赖地玩儿玩儿。

冬天是寒冷的，小白没有他表现出来的对气胸的淡然，他摔在操场上时，冰冷的空气划开他的肺部，他想要呼吸，但每次呼吸都在疼痛，痛得他浑身发冷。他想起他第一次气胸发作的时候。少年人像柳条抽芽似的生长，四肢修长身体挺拔又纤细，长得那样快，骨肉便来不及丰盈，单薄得让人担忧。那时候小白才高中，仗着身高便投入打篮球的男生中去成为一员小将，那时是不是篮球也撞在了篮筐边缘？小白突然有些记不清了，等他有记忆时，便是自己跌坐在地上，难以控制地掉下眼泪，那是痛的缘故，在他胸腔里让他落泪。那时他在医院里做手术，管子插入他薄薄的胸膛，他才后知后觉地反应过来，那是痛。

原来，呼吸都是种奢侈的事情。还没满十八岁的小白，一时间有些恍惚，在手术后躺在医院的床上，感受着胸腔里郁结的痛楚，轻轻呼吸。

十三不是个婆妈的人，却在小白气胸小复发后变得有点过于操心。

他说：小白，不要挑食。

他说：小白，要吃水果蔬菜。

他说：小白，这个鸡汤不油不腻。

……

的确，小白需要营养，冬天来了，适当的贴一层膘对于小白这种小麻杆有益无害。但是小白是真的挑食，不爱吃青菜便一筷子都不动，爱吃面便恨不得一天三餐都吃面。十三以前不说他，但是进过医院之后，十三便盯着他吃饭，给他买水果，还特意从巷子里的店里买回鸡汤来给小白补身子。小白挠着后脑勺说你这把我弄得都不好意思了，十三哼了声说你要是自己好好吃饭我就不用操心了。小白嘿嘿笑了下，卖乖地接过十三手里的鸡汤，说我吃我吃。小白有着西北人喜重口的口味，却还是捏着鼻子把清炒白菜吃下去，喝着只有淡淡盐味的汤，每天保持吃水果。在这种情况持续了两个个星期后，小白瘦瘦的脸颊以喜人的速度鼓起来了。

小白对着镜子幽怨地看了良久，扑到十三面前，喊：你看看我的脸！圆了！

十三眨了眨眼睛，忍不住伸手捏了捏小白的脸，感到指尖软软的肉，以前他瘦得面上有明显的骨骼痕迹，现在却沿着他的颧骨顺下了一道圆润弧线，其实小白的“圆”也只是普通人的“正常”，但是他这般着急的样子，让十三忍不住想笑。十三一边笑一边又捏了捏小白的脸，说：还……好呀。小白瞪他：还笑！就是你把我喂胖的！下次排戏我得打这么厚的阴影！小白边说边比划。十三两手掐住小白的腰，说：没事，你没胖啊。他的手似乎不小心碰到小白腰间痒痒肉，小白本能笑得打颤，在十三身上撑了下。十三后知后觉地发现两人姿势的亲密。但是小白无知无觉。

小白还在笑，抓着十三的手拉开说：我胖脸啊，唉。

十三笑了笑，心里却没来由地生出一点奇异的怨。他自己苦苦忍着悸动，守着所谓同窗情谊、兄弟之亲，小白却只是单纯的、肆意的，那么无知无觉，迟钝得让他心口又苦又涩。等他察觉到这种怨，又自嘲起自己的独角戏。

十三，我以后不能这么吃了。十三？小白叫他。

哦。十三回答，戴上了耳机。耳机中《Playing Love》缓缓播放。

怎么会怨呢？十三按了按胸口，自己心甘情愿罢了。

但是你明天得喝鱼汤。十三淡淡地说，在小白不情愿的哀声叹气中轻轻微笑。

（5）

课上老师随机出题让他们表演，小白和十三一组，抽取表演题目。

小白扮演一名有哮喘的少年，同十三扮演的好朋友起争执。两人从开始的冷言冷语到暴起的大声争执，小白越说越急，胸膛剧烈起伏着，向十三挥拳而去，十三握住小白的手腕甩开讽刺他这个病秧子还想动手，小白气到脸都红起来，正要开口却突然急促呼吸起来，他一口气比一口气吸得快，明显是胸闷气紧的样子。十三愣住了，却又一时拉不下脸，说：你、你犯病了？小白扶着墙缓缓坐下去，呼吸困难地靠在墙边。十三这才慌了神，扑到小白身边，在小白身上搜寻哮喘病人的气喘喷雾剂，他拿着虚拟的喷雾器凑到小白唇边，喊：快！小白挣扎着握住十三的手，嘴唇抵在十三圈成管的手上用力地呼吸着。

小白温热的呼气扑在十三掌心，那些充满热意的呼吸在十三手上留下湿润的水气。小白仍然投入在戏中，他紧紧抓住十三的手，贪婪地吸气，没有察觉十三已经心神恍惚地出戏了，没能接上他给出的戏。小白慢慢地停下急促的呼吸，他仍按照自己设计的剧情走下去，似乎十分羞窘地放开了十三的手，但是十三下意识地握住了小白想退开的手，小白不解地抬眼看向十三，被十三眼里情绪惊得微微一愣，他后来想起这一幕，其实当时的他根本不知道十三看他的眼神代表了什么，但是他却被牢牢地摄在了原地，后来才后知后觉地品味出来：那是爱欲交缠的珍惜。

手心被掐了下，十三回到戏里，抓着小白的手，假装把虚拟的喷雾剂放在他手心，然后别扭地起身离开了。小白接上十三的戏，握着不存在的喷雾剂默默望着十三的背影。

这堂课结束后，两人突然都避开了对方，那不是尴尬，那是某种心事被戳破后的心照不宣。十三戴着耳机默默地在校园里晃荡，耳机里的歌曲忽然间变得让人烦躁起来，他一首一首地切歌，直到那首钢琴曲。十三坐在校园的长凳上，想起第一次见到小白的画面，想起那时空气中雀跃的尘埃，想起耳机里的《Playing love》。

《海上钢琴师》里1900遇见那位女孩前弹奏纯粹为了炫技般散漫地弹奏，但女孩出现在他眼前，纯白朴素，天真娇憨，让他的琴声变得柔情又缠绵，他的琴声终于带着爱意。以前十三不太懂1900夜晚寻找女孩时，那首曲子为什么会是《The Crisis》，爱一个人怎么会是危机？现在他知道了，爱生忧怖，不可能不惊惧。十三看着渐渐暗下来的天色，想：我会走下那艘船吗？

小白在学校旁边小巷子里的一家面馆里，他吃着老板做的正宗油泼面，一边吃一边吸着鼻子，他出来时忘记拿外套了，心里乱得很，只好闷头吃面。这时，一个人突然坐在了他面前，小白一惊抬起头来时，嘴边还沾着油。他呆呆地看着面前跑得气喘吁吁的十三，十三俯过身给小白戴上了耳机。耳机里是那首《Playing Love》，在人声嘈嘈的面馆里，钢琴声兀自响起。

十三说：你问过我为什么听这首曲子，我遇见你那天和1900遇见女孩那天，都是这首。

小白愣着，眼睛缓缓眨了下。

你还不明白吗？十三说。我……他咬了咬牙，我喜欢你。

嘈杂面馆似乎变得死寂，但其实又怎么会？不过是十三心焚如火，眼里心里只有小白一个人。小白良久没有出声，十三垂下眼睛，耳边渐渐响起了面馆哄哄的人声。他苦笑了下，把耳机摘下来转身要走，小白却突然拉住了十三。十三只觉得心都绷紧，小白张了张嘴说：我冻傻了都。

十三转过身面对小白，看到他弄脏的嘴角，无奈笑了下，抽了张纸给小白，说：把嘴擦了，再赶紧跟我回去。

哦。小白接过纸，边擦嘴边偷偷看了十三一眼，正对着十三瞪着他的眼神，忍不住笑了出来，说：你好凶。

十三瞪他，说：你自己反省下为什么。

小白一听，立马怂下来，说：诶诶，是我不对，是我不对。

两人在夜里走回宿舍，路过小树林的时候，小白突然抓住十三的手腕子把他拉到一片阴影里。十三的眼窝深，小白瞧着他看，慢慢凑了过去，十三就睁着眼睛看着小白紧紧闭着眼睛，紧张至极地想亲他，被逗得笑出来。小白又羞又窘，压低声音说：你别笑！他这样纸糊的凶悍根本吓不到十三，十三嘴角带笑地拉过小白的后颈，在他唇上亲了下。小白一下说不出话来，脸在黑暗里红成一片。

（6）

爱是不是危机，十三不太清楚，但他和小白的做爱确实是危机。

两人去小旅馆开房，还装模作样地背着包去，好像两人不是去爱之初体验，而是兄弟情深地学习补习一样。经历过惨痛的失败第一次后，两个勤奋好学的小青年没有放弃，越挫越勇，进行了又一次的尝试。

十三小心地给小白扩张，小白趴在床上只翘着屁股让十三好给他润滑，脸埋在枕头里，耳朵尖都红得要滴血。十三尽管面对赤裸的小白已经硬了，但是他仍然细致地给小白扩张，他的手指在探索，不知道碰到哪儿了，小白轻轻一颤闷哼了声。像是模模糊糊知道了点什么，十三的指尖又按了按，这下用了点劲儿，小白发出声长长黏黏的鼻音，羞得他把自己埋得更像只鸵鸟。十三见差不多了，撕了安全套给自己戴上，小白微微侧过脸看了眼，又飞快地转回去，十三看小白这样，自己反而有了些奇异的底气。他扶住小白的大腿，跪在他身后，慢慢地将自己抵进小白的身体。小白的背脊紧紧绷起，似乎可以看到骨节的颤抖，他死死抓着枕头，憋着呼吸。十三轻轻抽出来些又送进去，反复下，小白里面渐渐松软起来，他才终于完全顶进去。

呼吸。十三将小白的脸从枕头里拯救出来，他觉得小白都快被自己闷死了。他说：小白，呼吸。

小白喘着气，红透了的脸映在白生生的枕头上。十三俯过去亲了亲他，才直起身子重新动起来。小白抓着枕头，肩背随着十三的动作抽动，他张着嘴小口呼吸，有时候被顶得有些受不了便会咬住嘴唇，又被十三轻轻撬开。十三抱着小白的臀次次顶进深处，小白浑身上下二两肉似乎都长到屁股上去了，又白又软，十三忍不住上手揉捏，小巧的臀便被揉得发红，紧缩着吞着十三的性器，让他有些控制不住地更深地肏进小白柔软温暖的身体里。小白被肏得也感到了快意，他感到一阵阵的战栗从他腹下升起，跟他自己撸管是完全不一样的体验，这种快感像一波波的浪漫上来，他有些迷离地呻吟，脸上的红也是情欲堆积了。

小白。十三顶弄着小白，没头没尾地叫他的名字。小白迷迷糊糊地应了声，结果被肏得更狠，绷紧了身体被撸了出来。十三射进安全套里，和小白倒在床上喘气。两人黏糊糊地搂了半天，十三爬起来又拿了个安全套，小白哑着声音诧异地问：啊？还来啊？

安全套被撕开的声音明确告诉了小白答案，十三叼着忘吐掉的安全套封边，齿间含糊地说：好不容易上了道，得多练练。小白哎哟一声，抹了把脸，自暴自弃地张开了腿，说：行吧。

 

（7）

冬天漫长，却还是有完的那天，公园湖里的冰似乎也变薄了，偶尔会听到融冰的声音。小白一边喝酸奶，一边把另一瓶放在十三桌子上，说：冬天喝酸奶，舒服。十三插了吸管喝了口，说：都过完年了。他不动声色地扫了小白一眼，小白用过完年后一张圆润喜气的脸冲十三一笑，说：你看我这记性，给你带的西安特产都要忘了。

十三看着小白细细罗列着礼物，不自觉地笑了起来，他终归一介凡人，当不得什么1900，他还是下了船，尽管有过胆怯，但一往无前。

 

————  
Fin  
————

【注】《午夜巴塞罗那》里，克里斯蒂娜和玛丽亚是有百合的。


End file.
